herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Davenport
Daniel Davenport is a character who appeared in And Then There Were Four. He is the biological brother of Adam, Bree, and Chase and is the step-cousin of Leo Dooley. He, like his siblings, has bionics. He has been living a normal life with an adopted family up until And Then There Were Four. He is portrayed by Pearce Joza. Personality Daniel shared many characteristics with his cousin Leo when he was younger, especially when Leo first received bionics began as a student at the Academy; Daniel wanted to prove himself capable, but was always impatient and lacked discipline to control his bionics. As such, he made similar mistakes such as showing off his bionics and causing damage. Bionic Abilities * Power Replication: It is revealed by Douglas that Daniel has an ability called Power Replication. He can touch someone and have whatever set of abilities he/she has. When he touches another person, the old set is replaced with the new one. He can replicate even the abilites of Bionic Androids. * Heat Vision/Laser Vision: Daniel asks for more bionic abilities, so Douglas tells Daniel that he can have Heat Vision. Known Replicated Bionic Abilities *'Super Speed' from Bree Davenport *'Laser Sphere Generation' from Leo Dooley and Marcus Davenport *'Pressurized Lung Capacity' from Adam Davenport *'Super Strength' from Bob *'Thunder Clap '''from Bionic Soldier *'Geo-Leaping from Bionic Soldier *'''Force Field from Unnamed Person Appearances Season 4 *And Then There Were Four *The Vanishing Trivia *He is technically the world's fourth bionic superhuman, but his powers were not activated until after the Bionic Soldiers were around. * Even though he was created before the Bionic Soldiers, his bionic system is compatible with Davenport's skill app upgrade. * He is the first bionic person to be introduced to the Davenport Bionic Academy by a Davenport not to have been created by Victor Krane. * Daniel is the first new student in the Academy since Taylor. * He's Subject D, due to being the fourth Davenport child, and the fact that his name starts with a 'D'. *He has had the same problem Leo had when he first became bionic, which was not being able to control his bionics. Daniel has been causing trouble shooting fire out of his eyes, while Leo started a fire and nearly killed someone (Armed and Dangerous). **The only difference is that Daniel has been bionic his whole life but didn't know about it, while Leo received bionics later in his life. *He is the youngest member of the Davenport family. *He is the only known bionic student that is a beginner after The Vanishing. *He can replicate the bionic abilities of androids. **However, Marcus was a bionic android therefore Daniel was able to replicate his power. *He never knew that he had bionics until Bree accidentally activated his chip while taking a group photo in one of the capsules. *He performed his first mission in And Then There Were Four. *Daniel is the first new bionic kid introduced in the series since the Bionic Soldiers. *His power replication abilities are similar to Peter Petrelli's from Heroes. *After Donald booted Douglas out of Davenport Industries, Douglas had Daniel adopted so he can stay out of Douglas' trouble and have a normal life. *Daniel, along with Marcus are the only two of Douglas's children to refer to him as "Dad". Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes